


Keep me close

by MinatoKun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinatoKun/pseuds/MinatoKun
Summary: Sasuke avait déjà 22 ans, et un clan à reconstruire. Il n’avait pas temps à perdre. Et finalement un jour de novembre Sasuke avait fait son choix. Il avait trouvé son épouse. Ne restait plus qu’a obtenir l’approbation de son clan. Et cela était d’une autre difficulté, sur laquelle le jeune Uchiha n’avait que peu de contrôle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! J'écrivais cette fiction avant sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai du changer de plateforme à cause d'une spameuse. 
> 
> Ceci est une fiction Sasuhina post-war 
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Sasuke Uchiha avait toujours eu la volonté de reconstruire son clan. Pour cela il lui fallait se marier et avoir de nombreux enfants afin que ceux-ci puissent à nouveau créer une génération d’Uchiha. Le clan ne serait plus de sang-pur, mais au moins le sharingan ne disparaitrait pas. Et c’était cela qui comptait. L’un des plus puissants Dojutsu du monde des shinobis ne devait—ne pouvait pas disparaître. C’est pourquoi, depuis son retour à Konoha, le jeune Uchiha s’était mis en quête de se trouver une épouse. Et cela n’était pas chose facile. En effet Sasuke avait certains critères auxquels il ne comptait pas déroger. Il n’allait tout même pas jouer le futur de sa lignée sur une fille choisie au hasard ! Déjà il fallait que celle-ci vienne d’un clan prestigieux. Il ne voulait pas associer son clan à n’importe qui. Ensuite il fallait qu’elle ait des attributs génétiques compatibles avec le Uchiha, un lien de parenté éloigné étant la meilleure option. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir une signature ADN trop forte où elle risquerait de perturber l’apparition du Sharingan. Enfin, et cela concernait surtout la santé mentale de Sasuke Uchiha, elle devait être discrète, silencieuse et même dans un certain sens : _soumise._ Il lui fallait une épouse, pas une petite amie. Le choix semblait donc particulièrement restreint, mais Sasuke ne désespérait pas de _mettre la main_ sur la personne qui répondrait à tous ses critères. 

Pendant des semaines il avait épluché l’intégralités des généalogies des clans de Konoha. Il avait besoin de collecter le maximum d’informations, avant même d’informer qui que ce soit de ses intentions. Pendant un temps il avait considéré de prendre une femme dans le clan des Inuzuka, le clan était plutôt puissant mais ne risquait pas de perturber les attributions génétiques de son Dojutsu. Mais quand le jeune Uchiha, c’était rendu compte que de cette manière il deviendrait relié d’une quelconque façon à Inuzuka Kiba, il abandonna immédiatement l’idée. Sakura ne faisait pas partie d’un clan assez prestigieux, et puisque ce mariage était une union sans amour, il ne pouvait faire subir cela à celle qui l’avait toujours aimé. Ino était beaucoup trop bruyante. Tenten n’avait même pas de nom de famille. Une fille du clan Aburame aurait peut-être pu faire l’affaire, mais la simple pensée d’insectes vivant perpétuellement à ses côtés suffit à rebuter le jeune homme. Quant au clan Nara, les jeunes filles étaient encore trop jeunes pour seulement recevoir le nom de « femmes ». Et Sasuke avait déjà 22 ans, et un clan à reconstruire. Il n’avait pas temps à perdre. Et finalement un jour de novembre Sasuke avait fait son choix. Il avait trouvé son épouse. Ne restait plus qu’a obtenir l’approbation de son clan. Et cela était d’une autre difficulté, sur laquelle le jeune Uchiha n’avait que peu de contrôle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« **Faites entrer Uchiha-san. Je suis prêt à le recevoir,** déclara une voix ferme, habituée à donner des ordres.

Il s’agissait de Hiashi Hyuga le chef du clan au Byakugan. L’homme était de haute de stature et avait le visage altier. Il portait les cheveux longs, signe d’appartenance à son clan, et portait un kimono noir sobre. Il était assis en tailleur sur un tatamis, et devant une table basse sur laquelle deux coupes étaient posées à côté d’une bouteille de saké à la bouteille translucide. L’homme a qui il s’était adressé était un suivant de la branche secondaire de la famille Hyuga. Le sceau qui barrait son front était caché des bandages. Il acquiesça à l’ordre de son maître et sortit de la pièce avec grâce et stature.

Un instant plus tard il revint dans la pièce suivi par un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. Après avoir reçu un hochement de tête de la part de son maître le serviteur se retira en silence. Pendant un instant les deux hommes restés dans la pièce se jaugèrent. Chacun de leur regard était posé sur l’autre dans une intention d’impressionner l’autre. Puis finalement Sasuke brisa le silence.

 **_Merci de me recevoir Hiashi-sama** , annonça le jeune Uchiha en effectuant une révérence.

C’était quelque chose auquel Sasuke n’était pas du tout habitué. Il n’avait aucune l’habitude de s’abaisser devant qui que ce soit. Même si cette personne était le chef d’un des clans les plus prestigieux dans le monde des shinobis. Mais si le jeune homme voulait obtenir ce dont il avait besoin, il était obligé de répondre aux convenances.

_ **Vous nous avez fait l’honneur de nous proposer une audience, et en tant que chef de clan je me voyais dans l’obligation d’accéder à cette requête Uchiha-San,** répondit Hiashi Hyuga en invitant finalement Sasuke à s’assoir en face de lui.

Sasuke n’hésita pas une seule seconde et s’assit sur un tatamis en face de Hiashi Hyuga. Le chef du clan au Byakugan prit alors la bouteille de saké qui était posée sur la table, et remplit les deux coupes. Puis il posa une des coupes devant Sasuke, et l’autre devant lui. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Sasuke de boire, il n’aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Mais offert de cette manière il ne pouvait refuser. Après un hochement de tête à l’intention de son interlocuteur le jeune Uchiha amena la tasse de saké jusqu’à ses lèvres. Il laissa le liquide glisser dans sa gorge et reposa la tasse sur la table. Hiashi n’avait pas touché à la sienne.

_ **Si je suis venu ici aujourd’hui c’est pour vous parler de quelque chose d’important,** commença le jeune homme au sharingan. **Et je voulais vous parler de chef de clan à chef de clan,** continua-t-il en plantant son regard de jais dans le regard de perle de Hiashi Hyuga.

L’homme au Byakugan releva un sourcil, comme intéressé par la tournure de la conversation. Et d’un geste de la main il invita Sasuke à continuer.

 **_ En tant que chef du clan Uchiha je suis venu faire une proposition au chef du clan Hyuga,** continua-t-il d’une voix forte et assurée. **Je suis venu demander la main d’une fille Hyuga afin d’en faire mon épouse,** asséna-t-il finalement avant de sortir un rouleau de parchemin de sa cape noire. **Voici un contrat de mariage à signer par nos deux clans. Je l’ai élaboré moi-même mais si vous voulez changer certains éléments nous pouvons toujours en parler,** continua-t-il, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Hiashi garda le silence et prit le parchemin que Sasuke avait posé sur la table. Il défit le sceau et déroula la feuille de papier. Puis il prit quelques secondes pour lire les grandes lignes du parchemin. Finalement il le reposa au milieu de la table basse qui séparait les deux hommes.

 **_Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que cette proposition pourrait m’intéresser ?** Déclara finalement Hiashi d’une voix sévère.

 **_ Je propose une alliance entre deux clans de Konoha, cela ne peut être que bénéfique** , répondit Sasuke d’une voix ferme.

 **_Non vous proposez une alliance entre un clan, et le dernier survivant d’un autre** , répondit Hiashi durement **. Il n’y a rien de bénéfique pour moi à donner une épouse à un clan qui n’existe plus,** ajouta-t-il en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

 **_Mon clan n’est pas mort, je vais le reconstruire. De plus vous savez très bien qu’avec ma seule personne j’ai plus de pouvoir et de force que l’intégralité de votre clan,** répondit le jeune Uchiha en activant sa pupille pourvu du Rinnegan.

Cette démonstration de pouvoir ne sembla pas du tout impressionner le chef du clan au Byakugan. Au contraire Hiashi Hyuga sembla même pendant un court instant, sourire. Mais cette impression fut vite balayée.

 **_Je n’aime pas qu’on me fasse des menaces Uchiha-san, encore moins chez moi,** déclara-t-il en activant à son tour son attribut génétique : son Byakugan.

Des petites rides se formaient autour de ses yeux à mesure que son Dojutsu s’activait.

**_Je vous pris de m’excuser Hiashi-sama je ne voulais pas vous être désagréable. Je voulais juste vous rappeler que je ne suis pas n’importe qui. Et qu’une alliance entre les deux clans les plus puissants de Konoha ne pourrait qu’être qu’une affaire qui mérite au moins qu’on y accorde de l’intention.**

Sasuke s’excusait pour l’une des premières fois de sa vie, et langue lui brûlait. Il n’aimait pas du tout cette position. Hiashi semblait déterminé à lui faire comprendre qu’en termes de clans le Uchiha était inférieur aux Hyuga et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Sasuke. Il n’aimait pas qu’on lui rappelle qu’il n’avait désormais plus de clans. Et c’était justement sur quoi le chef du clan au Byakugan semblait insister.

**_J’accepte vos excuses Uchiha-san. Et quant à votre à proposition, laissez-moi l’étudier avec les Anciens du Clan. Je reviendrai vers vous quand une décision aura été prise.**

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il avait compris que l’audience était terminée et que Hiashi Hyuga était en train de le congédier. Le jeune Uchiha se leva, fit une révérence et disparut dans une explosion de fumée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une jeune fille était dans la forêt dans la Konoha en train de se reposer sous un arbre. En l’observant on pouvait voir que son corps était recouvert de microscopiques coupures et que son front baignait de sueur. La jeune fille avait les yeux clos et semblait lutter pour retrouver un rythme normal de respiration. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s’abaissait de manière rapide. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla avoir retrouvé une respiration calme et silencieuse. Cette jeune fille était Hinata Hyuga, et elle venait de prendre une pause après _des heures_ d’entrainements. La jeune fille s’était levée aux aurore pour s’entrainer dans le coin de la forêt qu’elle préférait. Même si depuis la fin de la guerre, les ninjas avaient eus de moins en moins de raisons de se battre, Hinata continuait de s’entrainer. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Elle voulait continuer d’essayer de devenir plus forte. Elle _le_ lui devait. Elle se devait de devenir toujours plus forte afin d’honorer la mémoire de son cousin mort au combat lors de la dernière guerre. En effet Neji était mort pendant la guerre en voulant protéger Hinata. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu’Hinata puisse vivre la sienne.

 **« Je continuerai à m’entrainer Neji-niisan, je deviendrais toujours plus forte »** se murmura-t-elle à elle-même d’une voix forte.

La jeune fille avait bégayée pendant de longues années. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il semblait que cela avait disparu. La jeune fille était toujours aussi timide, mais son bégaiement ne l’empêchait plus de parler. Elle semblait plus forte que jamais, même si confiance en elle était encore parfois mise à rude épreuve par son père. Ce dernier continuait à la voir comme une tare, une faiblesse qui n’aurait jamais dû voir le jour dans le clan Hyuga. Elle était trop douce pour être une shinobi, et d’autant plus pour être une Hyuga. C’est pourquoi son père lui avait retiré son titre d’héritière de clan pour le donner au profit de sa jeune sœur Hanabi. Hinata n’avait pas de ressentiment envers sa petite sœur mais cela n’empêchait pas que _ça faisait mal._ Cela faisait mal d’être rejeté de cette façon par la seule personne qui était sans l’aimer inconditionnellement : son père. Mais Hiashi Hyuga n’était pas vraiment un homme porté sur les sentiments paternels. Seule la force et l’obéissance comptait à ses yeux. Et Hinata avait beau être obéissante, elle était loin d’être forte.

**_Eh Hinata-chan !**

Une voix pleine d’entrain vint briser la quiétude du moment. Mais Hinata n’y accorda aucune importance, car cette voix appartenait à la personne qu’elle aimait le plus au monde. La personne pour qui elle était prête à donner sa vie pour préserver la sienne. C’était la voix de Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon qui autrefois rejeté par le village tout entier, était devenu le _Héros_ de ce même village. En effet le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds arrivait à sa hauteur au moment où la jeune fille ouvrait les yeux.

 **_Oh bonjour Naruto-Kun !** l’accueilla-t-elle en se relevant. 

Naruto portait un t-shirt blanc, qui était désormais couvert de boue, et une veste orange ainsi qu’un pantalon noir. Il semblait être en tenue d’entrainement, et cela n’étonnerait pas la jeune homme que le jeune homme fut en train de s’entrainer depuis au moins aussi tôt qu’elle. Le jeune homme s’était toujours entraîné dur, et la fin de la guerre n’avait en aucun cas modifier sa routine.

 **_Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Hinata-chan ? Tu t’entraines encore ?** Demanda-t-il un sourire rayonnant placardé sur son visage.

Hinata avait toujours aimé le sourire du jeune homme. La façon dont ses yeux se fermaient presque sous l’impulsion de ses lèvres qui grimpaient pour former un sourire. Ce sourire était ce qui avait toujours réussi à donner de l’espoir à la jeune fille. C’était ce sourire qui donnait la force à Hinata de continuer, de ne jamais abandonner. C’est ce sourire qui avait aidé Hinata à trouver son Nindo.

 **_Oui je m’entrainais mais je crois que j’en ai assez fait pour aujourd’hui,** répondit-elle en laissant échapper à son tour un sourire **. Tu t’entrainais aussi ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement en posant ses yeux sur les traces de boues qui tâchaient le T-Shirt du jeune homme.

Pendant un instant le jeune homme parût embarrassé et passa une main dans ses cheveux—désormais court. Pendant un moment Hinata avait été déçue de cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle aimait tellement les mèches hirsutes des cheveux de Naruto, mais cette coupe donnait aussi à Naruto un air beaucoup plus adulte, plus _mature._

 **_Oui j’ai passé la matinée à m’entrainer, et euh.,** s’interrompit-t-il en regardant par terre. **J’ai encore du mal à faire ma lessive,** avoua-t-il finalement à mesure que ses joues se rosirent.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer le jeune garçon batailler pour faire sa lessive. Après tout il n’avait jamais eu personne pour lui apprendre de telles choses, ou des serviteurs pour les faires, comme Hinata avait eu l’habitude.

 **_Je pourrais t’aider si tu veux,** proposa Hinata de manière spontanée.

Pendant un instant elle s’imagina dans l’appartement de Naruto en train de l’aider à faire sa lessive, pendant que le jeune homme lui racontait des histoires. Elle s’imaginait lui faire à manger, et l’attendre quand il rentrerait tard de mission. Elle s’imaginait lui faire son petit déjeuner avant qu’il parte le matin. Elle s’ima-. En réalité Hinata s’imaginait beaucoup de choses, mais au fond d’elle-même elle savait très bien ce qu’elle voulait : être l’épouse de Naruto Uzumaki. Son soutien inconditionnel. Sa partenaire, et peut-être un jour, et c’était ce qu’elle souhaitait de plus cher, la mère de ses enfants.

 **_ Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu m’aides Hinata-chan**! Répondit Naruto en offrant un sourire à la jeune femme **. Je ne veux pas t’embêter, tu dois avoir déjà beaucoup à faire avec ton clan, et puis Sakura-chan passe assez souvent pour être sûre que je fasse quand même quelques lessives,** ajouta-t-il son sourire grandissant encore et encore.

La mention de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose provoqua un pincement au cœur à la jeune fille au Byakugan. Bien qu’elle et Sakura avaient toujours été en bons termes, Hinata s’était toujours sentie inférieure à la jeune fille de l’équipe 7. Elle n’était pas aussi forte qu’elle, pas aussi jolie, pas aussi intelligente, et surtout elle n’attirait pas l’attention de Naruto comme Sakura pouvait le faire.

 **_Oh tant mieux alors, je suis contente si Sakura-chan t’aide,** répondit la jeune fille doucement.

Au moment où elle allait dire à Naruto qu’elle allait s’en aller, on cria son nom dans les bois.

**_Hinata-sama !**

C’était la voix de Kô, son ancien garde du corps et ami. L’homme été né dans la branche secondaire du clan Hyuga et sa vie était dédiée à la protection d’Hinata Hyuga. Il avait ainsi toujours été proche de la jeune fille, et plus qu’un garde du corps, Hinata le considérait comme son ami, voire son confident. L’homme au Byakugan se dirigeait vers les deux jeunes gens d’un pas assuré. Sa démarche était solide et rapide. Il arriva donc rapidement aux côtés d’Hinata.

 **_Que se passe-t-il Kô ?** demanda Hinata d’une voix douce.

Elle regarda l’homme de son clan avec bienveillance avant de poser son bras sur le sien. Ce geste rassurait toujours son garde du corps, lui faisant comprendre que la jeune fille allait bien.

 **_Hiashi-sama veut vous voir Hinata-sama,** annonça-t-il d’une voix franche.

Sans s’en rendre compte Hinata laissa échapper un soupir. Elle savait bien que cela ne présageait rien de bon quand son père la mandait ainsi. Hinata allait sûrement recevoir des remontrances de la part de son père, et cette perspective l’inquiétait.

 **_Très bien Kô, tu peux prévenir mon père que j’arrive,** répondit-elle en hochant la tête à l’intention de son garde du corps.

Ce dernier disparût alors aussitôt dans une explosion de fumée. La jeune fille se retourna alors vers Naruto. Le jeune garçon gardait ses mains derrière son dos et chantonnait un air inconnu à Hinata.

 **_Je vais devoir y aller Naruto-Kun, c’était un plaisir de te voir** , lui dit-elle finalement avant de disparaitre à son tour avant même que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de répondre.

Alors qu’Hinata disparaissait dans la forêt de Konoha il lui sembla entendre un murmure : « C’était un plaisir aussi Hinata ».

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu’Hinata arriva dans le district des Hyuga elle remarquait que le lieu semblait particulièrement silencieux. Le quartier n’avait jamais été des plus joyeux de Konoha, mais jamais le silence ne semblait aussi profond qu’à ce moment précis. Hinata pénétra chez elle, et immédiatement des serviteurs la conduisirent jusqu’à la pièce du conseil des Anciens. Hinata laissa échapper un petit cri en remarquant l’endroit où on l’emmenait. « **_Si mon père veut me voir dans la salle du conseil c’est que ça doit être grave_** » pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Elle n’était allée que peu de fois dans cette pièce, et la dernière fois c’était quand on lui avait retiré son titre d’héritière. Qu’allait-on lui enlever aujourd’hui ? Ce n’est pas comme s’il lui restait grand-chose qu’on puisse lui _prendre_.

« **Hinata-sama votre présence est attendue** , lui annonça un serviteur quand la jeune fille s’arrêta devant la salle du conseil.

Hinata hocha doucement la tête et après avoir pris une profonde respiration elle pénétra dans la pièce. En entrant elle remarqua que tous les anciens étaient assis en demi-cercle et lui faisaient face. Mais aussi que sa sœur et son père étaient présents. Hinata s’avança doucement, fit une référence à l’attention de toutes les personnes présentes avant de se mettre à genoux devant les Anciens et de garder la tête baissée contre le sol. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de parler avant que les Anciens ne lui adresse la parole. Telle était la tradition. Même avec son Byakugan désactivé, la jeune fille pouvait sentir que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle.

 **_Hinata Hyuga vous avez été mandée devant le conseil des Anciens,** commença la voix de son père.

Ce dernier était au centre du demi-cercle des Anciens et portait son Kimono d’apparat. Kimono que le chef de clan de portait que lorsque les occasions étaient particulièrement importantes. Hinata leva finalement la tête, et posa son regard sur son père.

 **_Vous êtes actuellement âgée de 22 ans ; il est temps de parler de votre futur,** ajouta-t-il en regardant sa fille de son regard dur. 

**_« Ils vont m’apposer le sceau_** » pensa Hinata avec inquiétude alors qu’elle revoyait l’image du sceau sur le front de son cousin. Alors que la terreur commençait à prendre possession de corps, Hinata faisait son maximum pour ne pas le montrer. « Ils ne doivent pas voir ma peur » pensa-t-elle en serrant ses poings. Sa seule inquiétude était la présence de sa sœur. Hinata ne voulait pas qu’Hanabi soit présente lors du processus, elle ne voulait pas que ceci puisse effrayer sa jeune sœur.

**_ Le clan a récemment reçu une proposition qu’elle a jugé intéressante. Hinata Hyuga il est temps pour vous de vous marier. Une demande en mariage nous a été faite par le chef du Clan Uchiha et nous avons décidé de l’approuver. Sous huit jours vous serez donner à Sasuke Uchiha et deviendrez son épouse. Vos enfants seront des Uchiha, mais votre cœur devra demeurer Hyuga.**

Hinata ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri. « Me Marier ? Avec Sasuke ? » pensa-t-elle avec effroi alors que tous semblaient juger sa réaction. Hinata jeta un regard à sa sœur et remarqua que celle-ci gardait son regard rivé sur le sol. Hinata fit alors de même, mais ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

**_Le futur époux vous sera présenté officiellement dans deux jours, et l’annonce de votre mariage sera ensuite annoncé publiquement. Vous allez représenter le clan Hyuga, ne nous déshonorer pas.**

Après ce dernier ordre les Anciens se levèrent d’un seul mouvement et quittèrent la pièce. Hanabi s’apprêtait à aller voir sa sœur mais son père l’arrêta et lui indiqua la sortie. La jeune héritière baissa la tête et sortit. Il ne restait finalement plus qu’Hinata et son père dans la salle du conseil. Hinata était toujours à genoux sur le sol, et des larmes ne cessaient de sortir de ces orbes de perle. Elle pleurait en silence mais on pouvait facilement deviner son émoi aux tressaillements de ses épaules. Son père l’observa quelque minutes et finalement s’approcha d’elle. Il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et l’aida à se relever. Son regard était toujours aussi dur, mais sa bouche tremblait.

 **_Hinata,** commença-t-il d’une voix ferme en posant sa main sur le menton de sa fille pour l’obliger à le regarder. **Ce mariage est une alliance. Une alliance importante pour notre clan,** ajouta-t-il d’une voix _presque_ douce.

 **_Oui père,** répondit Hinata entre deux sanglots.

Elle pleurait désormais réellement, le bruit de ses sanglots semblaient faire écho dans la salle du conseil.

 **_Tu t’y habitueras,** dit-il finalement avant d’abandonner à son tour sa fille à son malheur.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est le deuxième chapitre de Keep Me Close

* * *

Un parchemin aux senteurs de lilas était parvenu à Sasuke deux jours après son entrevue avec le chef du clan Hyuga. Déposé sur le bas de sa porte, le rouleau était scellé par un fil de chakra à la couleur bleu électrique. Le jeune Uchiha avait alors saisi le parchemin, sans toutefois l’ouvrir immédiatement. Pour cela il avait d’abord besoin de faire un peu d’exercice. Et seulement quand son corps aurait souffert, il pourrait découvrir la réponse à sa requête. Depuis son retour, Sasuke avait prit l’habitude de s’entrainer dans la forêt des Uchiha. La même forêt dans laquelle il s’entrainait aux côté de son frère et des siens quand il était plus jeune.

Mais aujourd’hui cette forêt était vide, et la nature semblait avoir reprit ses droits sur les hommes. Là où une paisible clairière existait avant, des mauvaises herbes avaient poussés de façon anarchique, des racines s’étaient allongés, et des ronces semblaient envahir l’espace. Sasuke ne s’en était pourtant pas ému. La clairière était semblable à ses souvenirs, à son esprit, tout n’était plus que chaos et anarchie.

Dans un premier temps Sasuke s’entraina au lancer de Shuriken comme il avait pu le faire maintes et maintes fois avec son grand frère. Il lança d’abord ses armes ninjas sans utiliser la particularité de ses pupilles. Même sans son sharingan et son Rinnegan, le jeune Uchiha avait une vision, et une visée parfaite. Ses yeux lui servaient surtout en situation de combat réel, pour anticiper les mouvements de ses adversaires ou pour les plonger dans divers genjutsu. Après avoir atteint toutes les cibles plusieurs fois, Sasuke décida de travailler ensuite à son taijutsu. Il savait bien que travailler ceci seul était beaucoup moins intéressant pour sa progression que de travailler à deux, mais Sasuke ne pouvait se résoudre d’aller trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour partager son entrainement. Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu’il était rentré à Konoha, mais jamais il n’avait repris d’entrainement en groupe. Sasuke passait la plupart de son temps seul.

« **Ça suffit pour aujourd’hui,** murmura finalement le jeune homme après avoir effectué un dernier enchainement à l’encontre d’un ennemi invisible.

Il attrapa une gourde d’eau dans sa sacoche en toile, et fit glisser l’eau le long de sa gorge. Il but de longue gorgées avant de ranger sa gourde. Le jeune homme poussa ensuite un long soupir avant de passer une main sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui lui baignait le visage. Il récupéra toutes ses armes éparses dans la clairière, et après un moment de calme, le jeune homme s’en retourna au district des Uchiha. Il ne devait pas être bien plus tard que neuf heures. Le soleil de Konoha montait dans le ciel, la journée allait être belle. Sasuke ne profitait pourtant pas de l’astre radieux, gardant les yeux fermement baissés en direction du sol. Le jeune homme marchait doucement tout en laissant ses bras se balancer le long de son corps à un rythme particulièrement lent.

En arrivant devant chez lui le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se déchaussa et poussa la porte d’entrée. Il ne fermait jamais à clef. « **_Qui donc pouvait avoir le courage d’entrer dans ce lieu maudit ?_** » pensait-il souvent. La maison que le jeune homme avait investi à son retour à Konoha n’était pas celle de son enfance. Il avait choisi une autre maison, une maison dans laquelle il n’avait aucun souvenir et où donc il était plus facile de s’établir. La maison était très peu meublée, mais cela était au gout de Sasuke. Quand il avait choisi cette maison, c’est Naruto qui lui avait apporté le strict nécessaire. Les deux jeunes gens continuaient à se voir, et l’hôte du démon renard était notamment la seule personne dont Sasuke pouvait supporter la présence plus de quelques minutes. En effet malgré son retour, Sasuke était resté la plupart du temps seul. Le jeune Uchiha ne trouvait pas le courage de se mêler à nouveau à la vie du village. Il ne trouvait pas le courage de se mêler à la vie du village qui avait voulu l’extermination de son clan. Naruto était le seul à avoir eu le courage de venir le chercher jusque dans le quartier des Uchiha. Quant aux autres membres de l’équipe 7, ils semblaient encore plutôt mal à l’aise en sa compagnie. Les seules fois où Sasuke avait revue sa coéquipière, il avait remarqué que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses n’osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Plus encore, elle semblait toujours sur le qui-vive, comme prête à l’affronter à chaque seconde. Loin était le temps, où les yeux de la jeune fille étaient toujours posés avec admiration sur lui. Quant à celui qui était désormais l’Hokage sixième du nom, l’homme ne lui avait pas vraiment accordé de temps depuis son retour au village.

Sasuke prit le chemin de sa cuisine et posa le parchemin sur la table. Avant de l’ouvrir le jeune homme décida de se servir un thé. Il n’avait jamais été très doué pour faire un bon thé—sa mère était la meilleure—mais il avait dû mal à se passer de ce breuvage. Le jeune homme choisit un thé vert et fit chauffer l’eau. En attendant que celle-ci arrivait presque à ébullition il se débarrassa de sa cape et de son tee-shirt baigné de sueur. Finalement le jeune homme attrapa une tasse et après avoir fait tremper son thé dans la théière, se servit. Son breuvage posé sur la table, il s’assit à son tour. Et après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide brûlant il attrapa le parchemin. Doucement en insufflant un peu de son propre chakra sur le fil du sceau il déverrouilla la protection bleu électrique. Celle-ci disparut, permettant au jeune Uchiha de dérouler le parchemin. Sasuke prit alors connaissance de la missive.

« **A l’attention du chef du clan Uchiha : Sasuke Uchiha,**

 **Après étude de votre requête, le conseil des Anciens du clan Hyuga a décidé de vous donner Hinata Hyuga pour épouse. La jeune femme a été avertie de cette nouvelle, et est prête à réaliser son prochain devoir d’épouse. Vous êtes invité à la rencontrer dans deux jours dans la maison du chef de clan Hyuga. Après cela vous vous rendrez tout deux auprès du Hokage pour signer le contrat de mariage.** **Vos épousailles seront ensuite annoncées au public le lendemain. Enfin huit jours après réception de cette missive, le mariage sera célébré et Hinata Hyuga deviendra Hinata Uchiha. »**

Cette missive était ensuite suivie d’une liste de conseils protocolaires quant aux tenues à porter, aux sujets de conversations à aborder et à l’étiquette à respecter durant les différentes cérémonies. Sasuke se contenta de prendre connaissance de cette liste en diagonale. Ce n’était pas le plus important. Non le plus important, était que sa requête avait été acceptée, et qu’enfin il allait pouvoir reconstruire son clan.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après l’entrevue avec les Anciens Hinata s’était enfermée dans sa chambre. Et là elle avait pleurée. Elle avait pleurée longtemps. Sanglotant contre cette décision qui n’était pas sienne. Mais la jeune fille pleurait surtout sur le fait que son rêve venait de s’écrouler. Naruto ne serait jamais son époux. Jamais elle ne pourrait être la femme du jeune héros de Konoha, jamais elle ne pourrait porter ses enfants. A la place, elle était vouée à être l’épouse de l’ancien déserteur, de l’homme au clan le plus sombre du village. Et elle n’avait pas son mot à dire. Elle n’avait qu’a obéir. C’était son seul devoir depuis qu’elle avait été détrônée de son titre d’héritière du clan au profit de sa plus jeune sœur. A force de pleurer la jeune fille s’était épuisée et avait finie par s’endormir.

Ce fut le chant d’un oiseau qui réveilla la jeune fille. Hinata ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, et se remémora immédiatement les évènements de la veille. Tout ceci était bien réel. D’ici quelques jours elle allait devenir l’épouse de Sasuke Uchiha, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela. La jeune fille poussa un soupir avant de se lever. Elle passa alors devant son miroir pour établir l’état des dégâts suite à sa nuit remplie de pleurs. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée, et des cernes étaient dessinés sous ses yeux de perles. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d’oiseau et ses joues semblaient creusées par toutes les larmes qu’elle avait versées. Hinata poussa alors un lourd soupir. Alors que la jeune fille s’apprêtait à retourner dans son lit pour s’y rouler en boule elle pensa un instant à son équipe. **_« Je ne peux pas les laisser apprendre ça par quelqu’un d’autre que moi. Il faut que je leur annonce_** » pensa-t-elle finalement en prenant une grande inspiration. La jeune fille attrapa alors sa brosse à cheveux, et se décida à se préparer à rencontrer ses coéquipiers. Elle leur devait au moins ça.

Après leur avoir fait envoyer un message Hinata se rendit au lieu où elle avait donné rendez vous à ses coéquipiers. Hinata avait donc donné rendez-vous à ses amis de l’équipe huit sur le terrain d’entrainement n°12. C’était à cet endroit précis où pour la première fois, quand ils étaient encore de jeunes genins, qu’ils s’étaient entraînés ensembles. La jeune fille aux yeux de perles n’avait pas eu à attendre longtemps ses camarades. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés seulement quelques minutes après elle. Les deux hommes n’avaient même pas eut le temps de saluer leur camarade que celle-ci leur annonçait déjà la nouvelle. Un moment de silence s’appesantit alors sur les trois amis. Et c’est Kiba, qui le premier, rompit le silence.

« **TE MARIER ? Comment ça tu vas te marier ?** s’écria-t-il en s’approchant tant et si bien de la jeune fille qu’elle pouvait sentir son souffle erratique balayer son visage.

Hinata baissa alors les yeux, déjà prête à éclater en sanglots. Shino s’avança alors à son tour et attrapa le jeune Inuzuka par la capuche de sa tenue pour l’obliger à reculer. 

**_Kiba calmes toi-tu veux** , exhorta le jeune homme du clan Aburame avant de reprendre. **Laisses donc Hinata poursuivre et nous en dire plus.**

La jeune fille laissa échapper un profond soupir. Leur dire qu’elle allait se marier sous peu avait déjà été difficile, mais le pire restait à venir. Il fallait désormais leur désigner celui qui allait être son époux. Et c’était la réaction à cette nouvelle qu’Hinata redoutait le plus.

_ **Je, euh, les anciens m’ont convoqué pour me dire qu’ils avaient l’intention de me donner en mariage,** commença-t-elle en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol **. Et euh, ça se passera dans huit jours dans le quartier des Hyuga** , ajouta-t-elle d’une voix qui était presque éteinte.

 **_DANS HUIT JOURS ?** Ne put s’empêcher de réagir Kiba dans un éclat de voix.

 **_Laisses-là finir,** répondit Shino d’une voix douce mais ferme.

Hinata pouvait sentir que son ami du clan Aburame semblait lui aussi bouleversé par la nouvelle, mais qu’il essayait de garder son calme pour qu’Hinata puisse finir.

 **_Je, je vais épouser Sasuke Uchiha** , annonça-t-elle finalement sa voix se brisant presque sur le dernier accent de sa phrase.

Et là, deux cris fusèrent en même temps ? « **Quoi ?** » avaient explosés Kiba et Shino au même moment. Et face à cette réaction Hinata ne put s’empêcher d’effectuer un mouvement de recul, comme si pendant une seconde elle avait été effrayée par les deux hommes qui se trouvaient en face d’elle. Shino immédiatement son mouvement et se calma dans la seconde. Il donna ensuite un coup de coude à Kiba pour forcer ce dernier à se calmer à son tour. A nouveau un lourd silence s’appesantit sur les trois camarades. Mais cette-fois-ci c’est le jeune homme du clan Aburame qui brisa le silence.

_ **Ecoutes Hinata je ne connais pas très bien les us et coutumes du clan Hyuga mais ne peux-tu pas refuser ?** Demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.

Au son de sa voix la jeune fille releva un peu la tête et pendant un instant croisa le regard de son ami. Et ce fut ce regard empli d’amitié, de compassion, et d’affection qui poussa la jeune fille à prendre un peu plus d’assurance pour répondre.

 **_Quand les Anciens prennent une décision il faut la respecter sinon on apporte le déshonneur sur le clan,** les informa-t-elle en osant jeter un coup d’œil cette fois-ci à son ami du clan Inuzuka.

Le jeune homme semblait totalement déboussolé. Et surtout semblait en colère. Ses poings étaient fermés et ses épaules tressautaient. Hinata connaissait le caractère impulsif de son ami, c’est pourquoi elle craignait particulièrement sa réaction.

 **_Pourquoi Sasuke ? Tous le monde semble l’oublier mais il a quand même _déserté_ Konoha !** Explosa Kiba en pointant un doigt presque accusateur à l’attention de la jeune fille aux yeux de perles.

 **_Ce n’est pas moi qui ait choisi Kiba !** Répondit Hinata dans un instant de courage. **Tu penses bien que ce n’est pas celui que j’aurais aimé épouser** , répondit-elle son esprit tourné vers l’image d’un garçon à la combinaison orange et à la chevelure blonde.

Et sentant que désormais la conversion était vaine, la jeune fille s’enfuit sans un mot ni un regard pour ses anciens coéquipiers de l’équipe huit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La rencontre devait alors lieu dans le jardin de derrière de la maison du chef des Hyuga. C’était un endroit à l’atmosphère féérique qu’Hinata appréciait particulièrement. Elle aimait s’y rendre pour jardiner, pour lire, ou simplement pour méditer au sein de ce petit coin de paradis. Mais aujourd’hui pour la jeune fille son jardin d’Eden semblait prendre des allures d’enfer. C’est dans l’endroit qu’elle aimait le plus qu’elle allait faire officiellement la rencontre de son futur époux.

L’entrevue était programmée pour l’heure du thé de l’après-midi. Une table en fer forgée avait été installée au centre du jardin ainsi que deux fauteuils recouverts de draps de brocarts. La famille Hyuga n’avait pas lésiné sur le faste, et cela probablement dans l’optique d’éblouir leur invité. Leur entrevue devait aussi se faire en tête à tête même si Hinata se doutait bien que nombreux des membres de son clan utiliseraient leur Byakugan pour les observer. 

Quand elle s’était levée ce matin-là, Hinata avait remarqué qu’une large boite avait été déposée au pied de son lit. Avec précaution elle avait soulevé le couvercle de la boite et avait découvert, protégée par un papier de soie, un somptueux yukata bleu marine et brodé de perles immaculés. L’ayant trouvée le matin de cette entrevue, elle avait compris qu’il serait judicieux de le porter pour sa rencontre avec Sasuke Uchiha. Elle avait aussi décidée de l’assortir à une paire de gants couleur ivoire. C’est une servante qui s’occupa de sa toilette et lui brossa les cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent une brillante cascade irisée.

Toute la journée la jeune fille avait senti son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Et étrangement c’est seulement quand on lui annonça l’arrivée de l’héritier du clan Uchiha que son palpitant sembla se calmer.

Hinata, en attendant que son invité pénètre dans le jardin se tenait bien droite en baissant légèrement la tête vers les graviers qui jonchaient le sol. La jeune fille entendit alors le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient vers elle. Elle attendit que le bruit soit assez proche pour se mettre en position d’une révérence.

« **Uchiha-san, so-soyez le bienvenu** , articula Hinata en gardant son regard de perle rivé sur le sol.

 **_Hinata Hyuga** , lui répondit une voix rauque.

Hinata releva alors la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sasuke Uchiha. La jeune fille ne l’avait plus revu depuis qu’il était apparu sur le champ de bataille lors de la 4ème grande guerre ninja. Elle savait qu’il était rentré au village de Konoha depuis un petit moment mais elle ne l’avait pas encore croisée. Elle le trouva changé par rapport au souvenir qu’elle gardait de lui. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs et une longue mèche couleur corbeau lui tombait sur le visage et cachait son œil pourvu du Rinnegan. Il portait une tenue traditionnelle de ninja, et cela tout en noir. Son visage avait gardé des traits durs et altiers, mais l’œil que l’on pouvait voire semblait emplit d’une tristesse insondable. Enfin caché sous une cape de jais, son bras manquant n’était pas visible.

 **_A-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie** , l’exhorta-t-elle ensuite en s’efforçant de paraitre assurée et sereine.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit place sur un des deux fauteuils. Hinata se décida alors de servir le thé tout en gardant le silence. Quand elle eut finit elle s’assit à son tour.

 **_Le yukata te plait ?** Demanda Sasuke d’une voix morne.

Hinata se mit immédiatement à rougir. Elle pensait que le yukata était un cadeau de son père. Ça ne lui était absolument pas venu à l’idée que ce puisse être un présent de la part de son futur époux. La jeune fille était embarrassée ** _. « J’aurais déjà dû le remercier !»_** pensa-t-elle honteuse.

 **_Oh, je, euh, je je vous remercie Uchiha-san, il il est superbe,** répondit-elle les joues cramoisies par la gêne.

L’héritier des Uchiha haussa un sourcil et pendant un court instant il sembla amusé par le désarroi de la jeune fille.

 **_Très bien,** acquiesça-t-il en attrapant la tasse qu’Hinata lui avait servie.

Il approcha le récipient de ses lèvres et fit glisser le liquide brûlant le long de sa gorge. Puis il reposa la tasse devant lui.

 **_Tu vas devenir mon épouse. Il va falloir arrêter de rougir et de bredouiller de manière inintelligible. Tu vas être la femme du chef des Uchiha tu te dois d’être forte, digne et fière en toute circonstances** , ajouta Sasuke en dardant un regard noir sur la jeune fille.

Hinata se sentit alors encore plus mal, même si une pointe de colère commençait à s’engouffrer en elle. **_« Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je sais que je vais devenir son épouse mais il n’a pas à dicter ma conduite ! »_** pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Puis pour cacher son émotion elle attrapa sa tasse et vida son thé d’une traite. Revigorée par le breuvage, la jeune fille retrouva son calme.

 **_Très bien Uchiha-san,** répondit-elle avec le plus d’aplomb qu’elle pouvait.

 **_Après notre union tu pourras te débarrasser des formalités et m’appeler Sasuke** , lui précisa-t-il tout en se levant de son siège.

Il se déplaça ensuite jusqu’aux côtés d’Hinata et se baissa dans une sorte de révérence. Au même moment il attrapa sa main gantée, et l’embrassa au niveau de l’annulaire.

 **_Merci pour cet agréable moment mademoiselle Hyuga. J’aurais le plaisir de vous revoir lors de la signature du contrat de mariage en compagnie de l’Hokage** , lui dit-il finalement avant de prendre congé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**« Dis Naruto, tu m’écoutes ?**

Sasuke était exaspéré par le peu d’attention que lui portait son ancien coéquipier de l’équipe 7. En effet attablé au stand d’Ichiraku le jeune homme semblait prêter plus d’attention à son bol de ramen qu’à ce que Sasuke était en train de lui dire. Sasuke était toujours étonné de voir à quel point le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avaient changé. Loin était le temps quand il ne semblait ne faire que des bêtises pour attirer l’attention des villageois. Désormais ces derniers le regardaient avec admiration, le considérant comme le héros qui les avaient tous sauvés. Il n’était plus le dangereux hôte du démon renard, il était désormais le shinobi le plus puissant au monde. Et surtout alors qu’enfant il ne cessait de répéter qu’il allait devenir Hokage, il était aujourd’hui au plus proche de son rêve. Et Sasuke ne doutait pas que Naruto dans quelques années deviendrait le septième du nom.

 **_Hum oui, tu disais ?** Répondit Naruto avant d’engloutir une énorme portion de nouilles.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû voir son ami lors de son repas. C’était alors peine perdu pour que le ninja à la combinaison orange l’écoute, mais Sasuke n’avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin d’un service.

 **_J’aurais besoin d’un Hakama** (pantalon bouffant) **et d’un Montsuki** (veste), annonça Sasuke en posant une main sur l’épaule de son ami pour le forcer à prêter attention.

Naruto se retourna alors vers son ami et écarquilla les yeux. Le jeune homme semblait abasourdi par la demande de son ami aux cheveux sombres. Il lâcha ses baguettes et se leva.

 **_Mais c’est une tenue de mariage que tu me demandes ?** Répondit-il comme s’il faisait un effort surhumain pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

 **_En effet,** se contenta d’acquiescer Sasuke en passant la main qui lui restait dans ses cheveux.

Il aurait dû se douter que Naruto était devenu beaucoup plus perspicace. L’hôte du démon renard n’était pas aussi lent que certains pouvaient le croire. Naruto s’était transformé en un jeune homme fort, mais surtout intelligent. Loin était le temps où il se contentait de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

 **_Je vais me marier et j’ai besoin d’une tenue,** ajouta Sasuke comme si sa requête était des plus naturelles.

A nouveau Naruto semblait totalement déboussolé. Pendant un instant Sasuke s’amusa de la surprise qu’il avait créé et de l’étonnement de son ami.

 **_Mais de quoi tu parles ?** Explosa finalement Naruto en entrainant son ami dans un endroit moins bondé que le stand d’Ichiraku.

Sasuke apprécia la prévenance de son ami. Enfant il n’avait jamais aimé la foule, mais depuis qu’il était ce qu’il était, il appréciait encore moins se retrouver en public. Et cela, Naruto le savait, et le comprenait parfaitement. Naruto les avait entrainés dans une ruelle déserte, et le jeune s’adossa alors contre un mur, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sasuke comprenant que son ami était complètement perdu se décida alors à s’expliquer.

 **_Je dois reconstruire mon clan. Et pour ça j’ai besoin d’une épouse,** commença-t-il en lançant un regard à Naruto.

Ce dernier s’était redressé et hocha la tête, invitant son ami à continuer son explication.

 **_C’est un mariage d’utilité que je cherche. Et je l’ai trouvé. Je vais épouser Hinata Hyuga,** ajouta-t-il d’une voix d’où aucune émotion ne pouvait se sentir.

Et à l’annonce du nom de la jeune femme qu’il allait épouser, Sasuke eut l’impression que les pupilles de Naruto se teintaient de rouge. Mais cette impression ne dura qu’un instant, et très vite Sasuke vit que Naruto avait toujours les yeux d’une couleur aussi limpide que l’océan. Et alors que Sasuke pensait que son explication avait été claire, Naruto fonça sur lui a toute vitesse et lui balança son poing dans la figure.

 **_C’est quoi ces conneries ?** Cria-t-il d’une voix forte **. Hinata est la personne la plus douce de ce village, la plus aimante ! Tu n’as pas le droit de lui faire ça !** Ajouta-t-il prêt à lancer une deuxième attaque que Sasuke stoppa.

En effet, l’ancien déserteur bloqua le bras de son ami alors qu’il était prêt à le frapper à nouveau. Sa joue le brûlait, Naruto n’y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait vraiment tenté de blesser le jeune homme, de lui faire mal. Et ça Sasuke ne le comprenait pas vraiment. « **Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prends ?** » pensa-t-il la colère commençant à s’insinuer dans ses veines.

 **_Elle a dit oui. Nous nous sommes vus tout à l’heure. Et demain nous signerons le contrat de mariage,** répondit Sasuke d’une voix ferme.

Naruto lâcha alors totalement prise. Son poing qui quelques seconde plus tôt était serrée et prêt à frapper, était désormais ouvert. Naruto laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il s’éloigna ensuite de Sasuke, et se replaça près du mur. Toute la colère qui animait le jeune homme quelque secondes auparavant semblait avoir totalement disparu. Sasuke était pris au dépourvu par ces changements d’humeur. Il avait du mal à comprendre les réactions de son ami. Il garda alors le silence, attendant que son ami parle à nouveau.

 **_Tu vas bien la traiter d’accord ?** S’exprima finalement Naruto. **Si jamais tu lui fait du mal, si tu la force à faire quoi que ce soit, je te jure que tu vas le regretter,** reprit Naruto, déterminé.

 **_Je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais,** répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il commençait à en avoir assez d’être toujours assimilé à son passé de déserteur. Chacun semblait le voir comme une sorte de monstre avide de sang. Sasuke avait fait des mauvais choix certes, mais il n’était pas pour autant une sorte de second Madara. Il était revenu à Konoha pour re construire son clan, pour faire en sorte, que ce qui était arrivé dans le passé ne puisse recommencer.

 **_Tu es prévenu,** se contenta de répondre Naruto avant de disparaitre dans une explosion de fumée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hinata était dans son bain. Depuis que son mariage avait été décidée toutes les servantes de la maison avait été réquisitionné pour s’occuper de la jeune fille. On lui brossait les cheveux, l’enduisait d’onguents et de crèmes, rendant sa peau extrêmement douce. On avait aussi commencé à lui concevoir un trousseau pour sa vie de future femme mariée. Le quartier Hyuga était en effervescence à l’idée de ce mariage. Tout le monde semblait donner un coup de main pour la préparation de la cérémonie, et Hinata ne cessait de recevoir des cadeaux de la part des membres de son clan.

**« _Tu vas vraiment l’épouser ?**

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que sa petite sœur : Hanabi était entrée dans la pièce. La jeune fille était en tenue d’entrainement et avait ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Depuis la réunion avec les Anciens les deux sœurs ne s’étaient pas parlé. En effet il avait semblée à Hinata que sa jeune sœur avait tout fait pour l’éviter. Et ce geste avait particulièrement touché la future mariée.

 **_Oui,** se contenta de répondre Hinata en observant sa sœur.

Hanabi semblait embarrassée. Elle baissait les yeux sur le sol de la salle d’eau. Hinata n’avait pas l’habitude de voir sa sœur dans une telle position. Celle qui était désormais l’héritière du clan Hyuga avait toujours été une jeune fille pleine de confiance, et de joie de vivre. La jeune fille ne doutait jamais de ses capacités, et ne gardait pas sa langue dans sa poche. La voir dans cet état de timidité et de malaise, était donc particulièrement déroutant.

 **_Tu n’as pas peur ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

Hinata poussa un petit soupir. Elle attrapa ensuite une serviette qu’elle avait posé sur un tabouret près de la baignoire. Elle se leva et se couvrit de la serviette. Enfin elle sortit de la baignoire. Sa sœur se retourna alors et lui tendit une autre serviette. Hinata s’en servit pour enrouler ses cheveux comme dans un turban. Hinata s’assit ensuite sur un tabouret, et d’un geste invita sa sœur à venir près d’elle.

 **_Je suis terrifiée,** avoua-t-elle en passant une main chaleureuse dans les cheveux de sa sœur. **Je suis morte de peur, mais je ne peux déroger à mon devoir,** ajouta-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur le front d’Hanabi.

Hinata se rendit alors compte que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de sa sœur. Hanabi pleurait en silence. Et Hinata se sentait complètement prise au dépourvu par cette réaction. C’est elle qui aurait dû pleurer. C’est elle qui avait perdu son titre. C’est elle qui allait se marier contre son gré.

 **_Je suis désolée Hinata,** murmura finalement Hanabi entre deux sanglots.

Hinata attrapa alors sa sœur par les épaules et la serra contre son cœur. Elle la tenait avec force, massant doucement son dos.

 **_C’est à cause de moi s’ils t’obligent à faire ça ! C’est toi qui aurait dû être l’héritière du clan,** ajouta-t-elle pleurant contre sa sœur.

Hinata ressentit immédiatement un pincement au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur ressente ça. Hinata avait été blessée par la perte de son titre, mais c’est à son père et aux Anciens qu’elle en voulait et pas à sa sœur. Hanabi n’avait rien demandé. Ce n’était pas sa sœur qui lui avait volé son titre. C’étaient les anciens qui le lui avaient pris.

 **_Ce n’est pas ta faute** , répondit Hinata d’une voix douce. **Tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable Hanabi. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton propre avenir, sur l’avenir du clan,** continua-t-elle en attrapant le visage de sœur entre ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

 **_Tu vas devenir une kunoïchi exceptionnelle,** ajouta-t-elle en repoussant un peu sa sœur.

Elle se leva, tout en aidant sa sœur à faire de même.

 **_Allez va t’entrainer maintenant !** lui intima-t-elle en l’invitant à sortir de la pièce.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke était seul chez lui. Après avoir discuté avec son ami et comprit que celui-ci ne lui rendrait pas le service qu’il lui avait demandé il s’était résolu à se débrouiller seul. Malgré son aversion pour la foule il avait dû se rendre dans un magasin pour y acheter sa tenue de mariage. Et l’on ne peut pas dire que sa petite virée en ville fut particulièrement discrète. Tous les villageois l’avaient regardé comme s’il allait mettre le village à feu et à sang dans les secondes qui suivaient. Tous cherchaient à attraper son regard. Certains voulaient vérifier s’il avait l’air aussi cruel qu’on le disait. D’autres étaient seulement curieux. Quant aux femmes, elles avaient beau être terrifiées elles ne pouvaient s’empêcher de s’attarder sur la beauté ténébreuse du jeune Uchiha. Mais surtout nombreux étaient les villageois qui avaient froncés les sourcils en voyant le type de tenue que le jeune homme achetait. Quand il paya pour ses achats, il put entendre que beaucoup de personnes murmuraient entre eux. Mais Sasuke était habitué à ce genre de réactions, c’est pourquoi il s’était contenté de les ignorer. Après avoir réglé ses achats Sasuke était rentré chez lui.

Il fallait encore qu’il fasse quelques aménagements dans sa maison avant l’arrivée de sa future épouse. En pensant à cela l’image d’Hinata Hyuga s’imposa dans son esprit. Il pensa à l’entrevue qu’il avait eu avec la jeune fille. La façon qu’elle avait eue de rougir et de baisser les yeux. La timidité lui collait vraiment à la peau. Mais il avait aussi remarqué à quel point la jeune fille était belle. Plus que belle, elle était élégante et altière. Le Yukata qu’il lui avait choisi lui allait à merveille. Il était content. Il avait longtemps hésité sur le modèle à choisir, puis un souvenir de sa mère lui était revenue en tête, et il s’était rappelé un de ses yukata. Ce fut donc l’un des mêmes modèles qu’il avait choisis pour Hinata.

Malgré la timidité de la jeune fille il avait été heureux de voir qu’elle semblait obéissante. Elle avait compris son devoir, et cela Sasuke lui était reconnaissant. Il n’aurait pas voulu se retrouver avec une femme avec qui il aurait dû se battre tous les jours. Cependant il fallait qu’il forme Hinata à ses nouvelles responsabilités de femme de chef de clan. Elle ne devait plus rougir et bégayer comme elle le faisait. Elle devait être forte, fière et inspirer le respect. Telle une reine, elle devait regarder le monde comme assise sur un trône.

Pendant un instant Sasuke repensa à la conversation qu’il avait eu avec son ami aux cheveux blonds. Puis soudain une révélation lui vint : « **_Se pourrait-il qu’il soit amoureux de cette petite ?_** » pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Puis immédiatement l’image de Sakura lui vint à l’esprit. Il se mit alors à tourner la tête de droite à gauche. **_« Non ce n’est pas possible, il a toujours été amoureux de Sakura. Quel débile_** » se dit-il en son for intérieur. Le jeune Uchiha avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les sentiments amoureux. Il n’avait jamais été amoureux. Et ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui animait tant de personnes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi faible ? Pensait-il souvent. Pour lui l’amour était une marque de faiblesse. Une fois qu’on aimait quelqu’un à ce point la vie changeait. On n’osait plus prendre autant de risques au combat et ainsi on mettait en péril les missions. Mais, même s’il ne croyait pas en l’amour, Sasuke croyait au mariage. Il pensait que cette union, si elle était intéressée et d’utilité pouvait amener à de bonnes choses. Et surtout pour reconstruire son clan, il avait besoin d’une épouse, il n’y avait donc pas y réfléchir plus.

Puis sachant très bien qu’il ne réussirait pas à s’endormir avant une heure très avancée de la nuit, il prit un parchemin et se mit à écrire. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail avant que sa future épouse arrive. Et demain la signature du contrat en présence de Kakashi-sensei risquait d’être intéressante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La signature du contrat de mariage devait se faire en présence du Hokage à dix heure tapante. Pour l’occasion Hinata était accompagnée de son garde du corps de toujours : Kô. Plus que pour sa sécurité, Hinata était tout de même une jounin, il était surtout là pour la chaperonner. Elle n’était pas encore mariée, il n’était donc pas convenable qu’elle se rende à un tel évènement seule.

 **_Vous êtes très élégante Hinata-sama** , murmura Kô en prenant le bras de la jeune fille pour l’escorter en dehors du quartier des Hyuga.

Quinze minutes de marche suffisait pour atteindre la tour du Hokage. Ces quinze dernières minutes étaient les dernières de la vie de jeune fille d’Hinata. Une fois qu’elle aurait signée le contrat, c’en était fini de son statut de demoiselle. Administrativement elle deviendrait une Uchiha, et cela avant même la cérémonie du mariage. C’est pourquoi Hinata prenait tout son temps pour marcher, avançant le plus lentement possible. Elle observait aussi les alentours, comme pour graver le souvenir de ce moment à jamais.

 **_Merci Kô,** répondit-elle finalement d’une voix presque inaudible.

C’est son père qui avait choisi le kimono de cérémonie qu’elle portait. Il était blanc immaculé, avec des perles de nacres brodées au niveau de la ceinture. Elle n’aimait pas du tout ce blanc, symbolisant la pureté de la jeune fille qui s’en va être donnée à son époux. Elle aurait préféré porter du noir pour symboliser la fin de sa liberté, et surtout pour s’accorder avec la réputation tragique du clan Uchiha. Mais elle n’avait pas à son mot à dire. Et comme elle le pressentait, elle n’aurait guère le choix non plus à l’avenir. Elle devait être une épouse, et non pas une partenaire. Elle devait obéir, et lui donner des enfants. Loin était l’idée du mariage d’amour qu’elle avait toujours caressé.

 **_Nous y sommes,** annonça Kô d’une voix ferme.

Perdue dans ses pensées Hinata n’avait pas remarqué qu’il se trouvait déjà à l’entrée de la tour du Hokage. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir avant de pousser la porte. Immédiatement ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de son futur époux. « Il doit m’attendre » pensa-t-elle avant de lui adresser une timide révérence. Kô resta quant à lui derrière la jeune femme. Elle comprit alors qu’elle devait s’avancer seule vers Sasuke. C’était tous les deux qu’ils devaient se rendre jusqu’au bureau du Hokage, et seulement tous les deux. 

Comme la dernière fois où Hinata l’avait vu, Sasuke portait une tenue traditionnelle de ninja. La jeune fille fut un peu déçue du manque de politesse que ce choix de tenue suggérait. Il aurait du porter un kimono de cérémonie, ou au moins une tenue traditionnelle pour un évènement pareil. Hinata avait toujours respecté à la lettre l’étiquette, et elle avait ainsi du mal à comprendre le fait que d’autres puissent décider de ne pas s’y plier.

 **_Uchiha-san** , lui dit-elle finalement d’une voix qu’elle voulait particulièrement assurée.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme. A son tour il se baissa pour faire une révérence, avant de tendre son bras restant à la jeune fille au Byakugan.

 **_Hinata Hyuga,** articula-t-il d’une voix forte **. Allons-y,** ajouta-t-il en invitant la jeune fille à prendre son bras.

Hinata hocha doucement la tête et laissa Sasuke la prendre par le bras. Elle se retourna un instant et envoya un sourire à l’attention de Kô. Son garde du corps opina du chef avant de sortir du bâtiment. Hinata sentit un pincement lui serrer la poitrine. Désormais elle était réellement seule. D’un mouvement rapide Sasuke l’entraina alors plus en avant dans la tour du Hokage. Sans émettre aucune protestation la jeune fille le suivit. Et en silence ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du Hokage. Arrivés devant les portes battantes du bureau Hinata remarqua que Sasuke laissa échapper un petit soupir. « La situation n’est pas facile pour lui non plus » pensa Hinata en observant celui qui devait devenir son futur mari.

Sasuke se retourna alors vers Hinata et plongea son regard dans les yeux de perles de la jeune fille.

 **_Tu es prête ?** Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Hinata était étonnée de la douceur du ton de sa voix. La voix du jeune Uchiha, de ce qu’elle se rappelait quand ils étaient plus jeunes, avait toujours été autoritaire. C’est pourquoi l’usage d’un ton aussi doux surprit vraiment la jeune fille.

 **_O-Oui,** répondit-elle en lançant un regard gêné à Sasuke.

Au lieu de lui prendre le bras, il prit cette fois-ci la main qu’il enferma dans la sienne. Hinata donna alors un petit coup sur la porte du bureau, mais sans attendre une réponse, Sasuke les entraîna à l’intérieur. Hinata laissa échapper un minuscule cri par la brusquerie de son futur époux, ce qui sembla justement amuser ce dernier.

En pénétrant dans la pièce ils firent immédiatement face à Kakashi Hatake, l’Hokage sixième du nom, se tenant droit derrière son bureau en chêne massif. Depuis qu’il avait perdu son sharingan lors de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, l’ancien chef de l’équipe sept laissait ses deux visibles. Hinata le préférait ainsi, elle avait toujours été gênée par son masque qui cachait presque l’entièreté de son visage. Elle avait toujours pensé que les ninjas qui portaient de tels masques avaient forcément quelque chose à cacher.

 **_Bon-Bonjour Hokage-sama,** s’exclama Hinata en lâchant la main de Sasuke pour effectuer une révérence.

Au moment où elle se relevait, elle put entendre Sasuke lâcher un minuscule rire. Il s’approcha alors de l’Hokage et sortant un rouleau de sa cape il le pose sur le bureau du Hokage.

 **_Kakashi,** dit-il finalement d’une voix qui semblait agacée.

Hinata se supportait vraiment pas le manque de politesse dont le jeune Uchiha faisait preuve. « **_Il est quand même en train de parler au Hokage_** » pensa-t-elle totalement embarrassée. Elle sentit son visage se réchauffer, et se douta qu’elle devait être en train de rougir. Mais l’Hokage ne semblait pas s’en formaliser. Il se leva et d’un geste de la main les invita à s’assoir sur les deux sièges qu’il y avait en face de son bureau.

 **_Hinata-sama, Sasuke, je vous souhaite la bienvenue,** répondit l’Hokage sixième du nom. **Je dois dire que j’ai été un peu surpris quand j’ai appris que vous alliez vous marier,** ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à l’attention des deux jeunes gens.

Hinata ne sachant quoi répondre se contenta de baisser les yeux, priant pour que tout se termine vite.

_ **C’est juste un mariage, il n’y a pas de quoi en parler pendant des heures,** répondit Sasuke en poussant un soupir. **Pouvons-nous procéder à la signature ?** Continua-t-il sèchement.

Hinata releva la tête et envoya un regard gêné à l’attention de l’Hokage, comme pour s’excuser de l’attitude de son futur mari.

 **_Nous allons procéder à la signature oui,** répondit Kakashi en lançant un regard exaspéré à son ancien élève. **Mais avant je dois poser les questions d’usage afin d’être sûre que ce mariage est consenti des deux côtés,** ajouta-t-il en envoyant un petit sourire compatissant à l’attention d’Hinata.

 **_Dépêchons alors,** murmura Sasuke.

**_Très bien. Sasuke Uchiha voulez-vous épouser Hinata Hyuga ?**

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

 **_Oui je veux épouser Hinata Hyuga** , répondit-t-il exaspéré, **et j’aimerais signer le contrat du mariage maintenant,** ajouta-il d’une voix saccadé d’où pouvait se sentir une impatience grandissante.

Hinata laissa échapper un soupir, exaspéré par l’attitude de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **_Très bien,** répondit Kakashi. **Hinata Hyuga voulez-vous épousez Sasuke Uchiha ?**

 **_O-Oui,** répondit-elle en osant cette fois-ci regarder le jeune Uchiha dans les yeux. Celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard avant de dérouler le parchemin qu’il avait posé sur le bureau du Hokage.

 **_Tu es sûre Hinata ?** demanda l’Hokage.

Sasuke leva un sourcil à l’attention de Kakashi. Cette nouvelle question ne semblait pas être d’usage, une fois que la fiancée avait répondu oui, il n’y avait pas à demander plus. Cette question sembla enrager le jeune garçon. Instinctivement Hinata posa sa main sur le bras de Sasuke afin de le calmer.

 **_Ce n’est pas mon choix, mais c’est mon devoir et je le réaliserai du mieux que je le pourrai,** répondit-elle d’une voix sans accroc et presque pleine d’assurance.

Le sixième du nom hocha alors la tête et tendit une plume à Hinata pour qu’elle puisse signer le parchemin. Elle le fit immédiatement avant de passer la plume à Sasuke. D’un geste rapide le jeune homme s’exécuta à son tour. Et dés lors, les deux jeunes gens étaient administrativement mariés. Le Hokage allait désormais faire annoncer dans tous le village l’annonce de ce mariage.

 ** _« C’est fait, il n’y a plus de retour en arrière désormais »_** pensa Hinata alors qu’elle sortait du bureau du Hokage sans mot dire aux deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**« Il, Il va falloir que je sois intime avec lui ?** Demanda Hinata en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle était actuellement dans l’appartement de son ancien professeur Kurenai Yûhi. C’était la kunoïchi qui l’avait aidé tout le long de sa vie de jeune ninja. C’est pourquoi c’est vers elle qu’elle s’était tournée pour parler de ce sujet qui la tracassait. Hinata avait bien compris pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha avait choisie une épouse. Il voulait reconstruire son clan. Et pour cela, il fallait bien que quelqu’un porte ses enfants. Rien qu’à cette idée Hinata se sentait nauséeuse. Elle savait bien que c’était pour ça qu’elle avait été choisie, mais elle avait encore énormément de mal à se résoudre à cette éventualité. Etant donnée qu’auparavant elle avait été désignée pour être l’héritière de son clan la jeune fille se devait de rester pure. Elle n’avait donc jamais participé aux cours « spéciaux » réservés aux kunoïchi. Hinata savait très bien que l’une des principales missions d’une ninja était de séduire les ennemis pour en retirer des informations. Mais du fait de son statut princier, c’était quelque chose auquel elle n’avait jamais été confrontée. Kurenai regardait son élève en pinçant les lèvres. « **_Elle va vraiment l’épouser ?_** » pensa-t-elle en son for intérieure.

 **_ Pour faire des enfants c’est un passage obligé** , lui répondit-elle finalement en lui lançant un regard empli de pitié.

Hinata fit comme si elle n’avait pas vu le regard de son ancien professeur. Elle n’avait pas besoin de la pitié de qui que ce soit. Elle avait prit sa décision et elle devait s’y tenir. La jeune kunoïchi au Byakugan se rendait bien compte que le choix qu’elle avait fait ne semblait pas plaire à Kurenai. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait faire autrement. C’était son devoir. Elle se devait d’épouser le jeune Uchiha. Et même plus, elle se devait de lui faire des enfants. Et c’est à cause de cette dernière obligation qu’elle était justement venue voire son ancien professeur.

**_ Et je, je..**

Hinata était réellement embarrassée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots pour expliquer l’ignorance dans laquelle elle se trouvait quant à cette partie de la vie d’une femme. Et même d’un homme. « Et Sasuke, est-ce qu’il sait ces choses-là lui ? » se demanda-t-elle finalement alors que ses pensées commençaient à vagabonder. 

**_Il n’a pas le droit de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit,** annonça sa professeur les yeux pleins d’éclairs. **Les choses devront venir d’elles-mêmes** , ajouta-t-elle doucement comme pour elle-même.

« ** _Venir d’elles-mêmes_** ? » pensa Hinata, médusée. Au fond d’elle la jeune fille savait bien comment les choses de l’amour devaient se passer. D’un point de vue tout à fait scientifique en tout cas. Mais que faire avant ? Après ? Qu’allait-elle ressentir ? Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à mesure que des images scabreuses se présentaient à son esprit.

 **_Je- je dois le-le laisser fa-faire alors ?** Articula alors Hinata avec difficulté.

Kurenai laissa alors échapper un soupir. Elle se leva et s’approcha du berceau de Mirai. Le jeune enfant dormait encore à poing fermé. A mesure qu’elle regardait la chair de sa chair un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jounin. Très doucement elle déposa un baiser sur le front de l’enfant et vint se rassir à sa place.

 **_ Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit,** répondit simplement la ninja aux yeux rouges. **Je ne connais que peu de choses aux mariages arrangés,** ajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard de son élève, **mais je sais que bien souvent l’amour vient avec le temps,** reprit-t-elle en haussant les épaules en signe d’impuissance.

Hinata avait alors compris que son ancien professeur ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l’aider. Ses questions allaient donc rester sans plus de réponses, et ses angoisses sans plus de solutions. Hinata se leva alors sans plus de cérémonie et prit congé de son hôte sans oublier de la remercier avec profusion.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tout le village ne parlait que de ça. Le mariage à venir entre l’ex-déserteur et l’ex héritière du clan Hyuga. On aurait presque dit un mariage de parias, avaient pensés de nombreux villageois en apprenant la nouvelle. Et pourtant tous étaient surpris par cette drôle d’union. Comment deux familles qui s’étaient autant haïs pendant des années pouvaient-elles désormais décider de marier leurs enfants ensembles ? Certes, Sasuke Uchiha était le dernier survivant de son clan, mais il restait tout de même un Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki ne prêtait qu’une oreille discrète à toutes ces rumeurs. Le jeune homme était déjà au courant. Et il l’avait appris de la bouche du premier intéressé. Depuis Naruto avait toujours du mal à imaginer que son meilleur ami allait épouser la jeune fille aux yeux lavande ; cela lui paraissait tout à fait incongru.

**_Eh Naruto ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?**

C’était Sakura qui venait de l’interpeller. Elle sortait tout juste de salle d’opération, et semblait totalement surprise de voir que Naruto l’attendait ici, à l’hôpital. « ** _On ne s’est pourtant pas donné rendez-vous ? »_** se demanda-t-elle en avançant vers elle tout en se grattant nerveusement l’arrière du crâne. Elle avait pris ce tic à Naruto, qui dés qu’il était embarrassé, semblait faire ce geste.

 **_Eh bien je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t’inviter à manger un bol de ramen ?** Répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Bizarrement Sakura trouva son ancien coéquipier différent de d’habitude. Il semblait sur le qui-vive, comme s’il marchait sur des œufs. Le jeune homme enjoué semblait avoir fait place à une boule nerveuse. Sakura fronça les sourcils en franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparait de son ami aux cheveux blonds.

 **_Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt manger un bout chez moi ? Il faut encore que je me prépare pour la réunion de ce soir,** proposa Sakura en prenant appui sur l’épaule de Naruto.

L’hôte de Kurama avait drôlement grandi ces derniers temps. Il dépassait désormais la jeune fille d’une dizaine de centimètres.

 **_Allons-y alors** , se contenta de répondre Naruto en commençant à marcher en direction de la sortie de l’hôpital.

Sakura opina du chef et suivit sans ami sans mot dire. Pendant tout le trajet qui les séparaient de l’appartement de Sakura, les deux jeunes gens gardèrent le silence. « ** _Ce comportement ne lui ressemble vraiment pas»_** ne put s’empêcher de penser la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. En arrivant dans son appartement Naruto se dirigea immédiatement vers le placard de la cuisine. Sakura s’apprêtait à lui faire remarquer son manque de politesse quand elle vit ce dont Naruto venait de s’emparer. Une bouteille de saké et deux coupes.

 **_Naruto** , murmura Sakura sans comprendre le comportement de son ami.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne répondit pas et se contenta de remplir les deux coupes avec le saké. Il tendit ensuite une coupe à son amie et vida la sienne d’un trait. Il lui intima ensuite de faire de même. Elle s’exécuta et Naruto les servit à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci le jeune homme ne but pas sa coupe tout de suite. En effet il s’assit d’abord sur le sofa et poussa un long soupir.

 **_Sasuke va se marier,** murmura enfin l’hôte de Kurama.

Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement. Pendant un instant elle crut avoir mal entendu, mais en voyant que Naruto ne se corrigeait pas elle comprit que le jeune homme disait la vérité.

 **_Co-Comment ça ?** Demanda Sakura à mesure qu’elle se laissait glisser contre le mur de la cuisine.

Affaissée ainsi la jeune fille semblait vraiment sous le choc. Ses yeux verts étaient écarquillés et sa bouche était tordue dans une grimace de douleur. Finalement sa main lâcha sa coupe de saké qu’elle laissa se briser en nombreux morceaux sur le sol. Naruto regarda son amie pendant une longue seconde avant de ramasser les bouts de verre.

 **_Il va se marier avec Hinata** , ajouta-t-il en jetant les bouts de verre cassés de la coupe de saké.

Il vida alors la sienne avant de la poser sur la table. Il attrapa alors son amie par le bras pour l’obliger à se lever, et l’emmener sur le sofa. Sakura ne protesta pas et laissa Naruto lui mettre ensuite une couverture sur elle. Il l’emmitoufla jusqu’au menton avant de se servir une dernière coupe du breuvage alcoolisé. Il posa alors son regard sur son amie aux cheveux roses et se força à lui faire un sourire.

 **_C’est un mariage arrangé tu sais** , murmura-t-il autant pour Sakura que pour lui-même.

Sakura hocha doucement la tête, incapable de produire un seul son. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke n’était absolument pas homme à se marier ! Et encore moins avec quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas ! La rage lui enveloppait la poitrine à mesure que des images d’Hinata Hyuga s’insinuaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette souris timide quand il aurait pu avoir une lionne impétueuse ? Pourquoi ?

 **_Ils vont se marier samedi,** ajouta-t-il en se levant.

« ** _Samedi…, dans trois jours_** » pensa Sakura en regardant son ami aux cheveux blonds se diriger vers la porte. Le jeune homme avait les traits tirés, comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Sakura avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de son ami. Elle, elle était amoureuse de Sasuke, folle amoureuse même, et c’était pourquoi la nouvelle la tourmentait tant. Mais Naruto ? Pourquoi faisait-il cette tête d’enterrement. Remarquant qu’il était observé, Naruto envoya alors à Sakura un grand sourire et un petit geste de la main.

 **_Je vais dire à Shizune que tu ne pourras pas venir à la réunion** , annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte. **Je reviendrai te voir demain,** ajouta-t-il doucement.

Puis dans une explosion de fumée Naruto avait disparu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke était nerveux. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait la chamade. Le jeune homme n’était absolument pas habitué à ce genre de sentiments. Il avait du mal à se rappeler un temps où il s’était senti aussi angoissé et oppressé par la simple pensée de l’avenir. Il avait eu beau s’être montré indifférent lors de la signature de son contrat de mariage, il n’en menait pourtant pas large. Il était aussi ignorant des choses du mariage, que Naruto l’était des stratégies militaires fines. Afin de vider son esprit de ces futiles préoccupations Sasuke avait décidé d’arranger un peu sa maison. Il fit le ménage (celui-ci était déjà fait), lava la vaisselle (celle-ci était déjà immaculée), changea les draps (ils étaient de la veille) et mit de l’ordre dans son bureau (qu’il s’empressa ensuite de fermer à clé). Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre, une fois qu’ _elle_ serait là. Prendrait-elle en charge le ménage ? La cuisine ? Voudrait-elle changer la décoration ? Devaient-ils vraiment faire chambre commune tous les soirs ?

Sasuke était envahi par ces pensées peu agréables lorsqu’il sentit une présence à quelques mètres. Le jeune ninja pouvait sentir un chakra se déplacer en sa direction. Furtivement il attrapa son katana et activa son sharingan. Il sauta alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche de son ennemi, prêt à bondir et attaquer. Mais étonnement aucun ennemi ne vint l’attaquer. Mais l’alternative à laquelle il devait faire face était probablement pire. Son «ennemi» n’était personne d’autre qu’Hinata Hyuga, sa future femme.

Sasuke sauta alors à pied joint sur le sol, et se retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec la jeune fille aux yeux lavande. Hinata laissa alors échapper un petit cri de surprise tout en prenant immédiatement une position de défense tandis que son Byakugan s’était activé. « ** _Pas si mal_** » pensa Sasuke en étudiant les réflexes de la jeune fille. Quand elle comprit que Sasuke n’allait pas l’attaquer, Hinata désactiva son Dojutsu et tenta de reprendre contenance malgré l’évident embarras qui s’était emparé d’elle.

 **_U-Uchiha-san,** murmura-t-elle finalement en faisant une révérence.

Sasuke était amusé par la façon qu’elle avait de respecter le protocole à la lettre. A l’époque, sa mère aussi, avait toujours été femme à respecter l’étiquette. Mais après avoir tué son propre frère, Sasuke n’était pas sûr que faire de telles courbettes était vraiment nécessaire.

 **_Que fais-tu là** ? Aboya-t-il finalement quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille ne s’apprêtait pas à lui révéler tout de suite le but de sa visite.

Hinata sursauta au son de la voix de son interlocuteur et remonta alors son regard en direction de Sasuke qui lui rendait son regard avec dédain. La jeune fille portait un pantalon baggy sombre, un débardeur gris, et une veste large coupé dans une drôle de matière élastique. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, et retenus par un bijou de tête en forme de losange. « ** _Il faudra vraiment qu’elle s’habille autrement quand elle portera mon nom_** » se recommanda Sasuke avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

 **_Je, je voulais parler avec vous** , répondit-elle les poings serrés par la nervosité.

Hinata s’était interrogée pendant des heures avant de finalement prendre la décision de venir là. Pendant des heures elle avait hésité, posant le pour et le contre. Elle savait que rencontrer son futur marié ainsi, seule, sans chaperon, et sans s’annoncer était totalement contraire à la tradition. Si jamais sa famille l’apprenait, elle apportait la déception et la honte sur le nom des Hyuga. Et cela, après tout ce qu’elle avait déjà fait endurer à sa famille, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. C’est pourquoi elle était sortie discrètement de chez elle, et avait bien fait attention à ce que personne ne la voit pénétrer dans le quartier des Uchiha.

 **_Eh bien parle alors** , lui dit-t-il d’une voix sans appel.

Sasuke avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les gens qui n’allaient pas droit au but. Il n’aimait pas tourner autour du pot, et ne supportait encore moins quand les autres le faisait. Il aimait quand les gens exprimaient directement ce qu’ils voulaient. C’était notamment une des qualités qu’il appréciait le plus chez Naruto. Son ami aux cheveux blonds était toujours franc et direct, ce que Sasuke appréciait réellement.

Hinata prit alors une grande inspiration avant d’expirer tout doucement. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers celui qui allait devenir son mari et planta son regard directement dans le sien.

 **_Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire rentrer ?** Demanda-t-elle les joues cramoisies.

La jeune fille avait certes rougit, mais elle avait prononcé sa requête sans bégayer, et d’une voix forte. Mieux encore, elle l’avait tutoyé. « ** _Pas trop mal_** » pensa à nouveau Sasuke en observant la petite souris qui se tenait devant lui. Le jeune homme fronça pourtant les sourcils et s’apprêtait à rejeter la proposition de la jeune fille. Mais alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche il remarqua les épaules affaissées de la jeune fille, ses oreilles presque à l’affût, et son regard qui papillonnait. « ** _Elle a peur ? Mais de quoi ?_** » s’interrogea-t-il. Le jeune homme haussa finalement les épaules comme réponse à sa question et ses pensées.

Il tourna alors le dos à sa future épouse, déverrouilla la porte de chez lui, et entra. Et si elle avait le courage elle n’avait qu’à entrer à son tour. Hinata n’attendit pas bien longtemps avant de le rejoindre, et entra à son tour dans la maison du dernier Uchiha.

Sasuke l’invita alors à s’assoir autour de la table de la cuisine. Hinata le remercia d’un hochement de tête et prit place en face du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux. Hinata fut immédiatement impressionnée par la bonne tenue de la maison de l’Uchiha. En effet, tout semblait impeccablement bien rangé, chaque chose étant à sa place. Le jeune homme n’avait pas beaucoup de meubles, rien n’était superflu dans cette maison. Tout ce dont Sasuke avait besoin était là, sans extravagance, et très bien entretenu. Hinata était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit un claquement de langue désapprobateur de la part de Sasuke.

 **_Uchiha-san, je, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger mais-mais j’avais besoin de vous deman-demander quelque chose,** commença Hinata d’une voix saccadée.

Toute la confiance qu’elle avait affichée tout à l’heure semblait avoir complètement disparue. Au même titre que le tutoiement avait disparu, le vouvoiement et les suffixes de politesse avaient refaient surface. En voyant que Sasuke ne répondait rien, Hinata se força à continuer.

 **_Je je, j’aurai voulu discu-discuter de mes de-devoirs d’épouse** , continua-t-elle avant de plonger sa tête entre ses mains.

Sasuke était totalement abasourdi. En voyant l’air cramoisi de la jeune fille, il comprit qu’elle ne parlait pas de ses devoirs domestiques ou ménagers, mais bien de ses devoirs conjugaux. Le jeune homme sentit s’accélérer et pendant un instant il fut réellement pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait que répondre, que penser, que dire. Le jeune homme n’avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à cette dimension du mariage. Même s’il avait choisi de se marier pour reconstruire à son clan, il n’avait encore pensé à cet aspect là que de façon particulièrement abstraite.

Alors que Sasuke était assommé par la question de sa future épouse, le silence s’appesantit sur les deux jeunes gens. Hinata osa finalement relever la tête, et aperçut alors le parfait désarroi de Sasuke Uchiha. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées et un léger tremblement s’était emparé de ses épaules. Hinata comprit alors qu’elle avait fait une erreur, et qu’il lui fallait désormais s’en aller. Elle n’aurait jamais dû être aussi direct, et interroger ainsi l’Uchiha. Tout cela était tout à fait contre toutes les règles de la bienséance.

 **_Je, je suis désolée Uchiha-san, je n’aurais pas dû vous embêter,** murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Des larmes de honte (et de rage) coulèrent alors sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille. Elle s’en voulait d’avoir été aussi naïve, et d’avoir cru qu’elle pouvait parler ainsi à Sasuke Uchiha. Elle n’aurait jamais dû sortir, et contrevenir à l’étiquette. Le jeune homme était taciturne, elle le savait, mais surtout il avait mauvais caractère. Lui poser une question aussi intime, alors que leur union n’avait même pas encore eu lieu n’était certainement pas une bonne idée.

En repoussant sa chaise pour s’en aller, Sasuke lui attrapa le bras. Hinata sursauta tandis que le jeune homme attrapa son regard de ses iris sombre. Pendant un instant la jeune fille fut perdue dans l’océan de jais des yeux de son vis-à-vis. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment regardé Sasuke. N’avait jamais vu à quel point les traits de son visage étaient anguleux, à quel point sa mâchoire était dessinée avec précision, que ses cheveux tombaient tel une cape sur son front, et cachaient une partie de son visage. Non, jamais Hinata n’avait vraiment pris le temps de regarder Sasuke. Et cette seconde pendant laquelle elle observait le jeune Uchiha semblait durer une éternité.

Finalement le jeune homme, gardant sa prise sur le bras d’Hinata s’approcha un peu plus d’elle et colla alors sa bouche à son oreille.

 **_Tu n’as pas à avoir peur Hinata,** murmura-t-il avant de lâcher le bras de la jeune fille.

Abasourdie Hinata se palpa le bras, étonnée de se rendre compte que malgré la prise étroite du jeune homme elle n’avait pas mal. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Sasuke, mais celui-ci lui avait tourné le dos.

 **_Rentre maintenant** , annonça-t-il d’une voix aux accents tranchants. Nous nous verrons samedi. 

Hinata hocha la tête doucement, comme si le jeune homme pouvait toujours la voir. Elle se retourna à son tour et s’en alla le cœur lourd et la tête pleine de questions.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Deux jours. Pendant deux jours Hinata, Sasuke et Sakura étaient restés enfermés dans leurs pensées. Pendant deux jours ils étaient restés seuls ressassant des angoisses, des inquiétudes, des moments de tristesse infinis. Enfermés ainsi chacun appréhendait la journée du samedi. Cette journée avait comme un goût de fin de chapitre. En effet elle signifiait la fin d’un grand amour pour Sakura, la fin de sa vie de jeune fille pour Hinata, et étrangement un nouveau départ pour Sasuke.

Pour Sasuke ce mariage était comme une renaissance. Il ne faudrait surtout pas penser que le jeune homme voyait cela avec un quelconque œil romantique, c’était bel et bien un mariage de convenance. Mais un mariage qui lui permettrait d’avancer, et de reprendre sa vie, celle qui s’était interrompue quand il avait sept ans et que son clan avait été massacré. Cela n’empêchait pas le jeune garçon d’appréhender quelque peu la journée de samedi. Ce qui l’inquiétait le plus était d’être au centre de l’attention. Il ne supportait pas d’avoir des paires d’yeux fixés sur lui, mais étant le marié, il ne pourrait y déroger. Et puis surtout il y aurait le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec elle. Allait-elle se mettre à pleurer ? Allait-elle crier, supplier ? Devrait-il lui dire de se taire ? Lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’avait plus son mot à dire et que désormais elle était la femme du chef du clan Uchiha ?

« _Le clan Uchiha_ » pensa Sasuke avec amertume alors qu’il arrangeait son bureau. Même si le conseil et l’Hokage avait beau lui promettre que son clan comptait tout autant que les autres Sasuke savait très bien que ce n’était pas le cas. Son clan n’en était plus un depuis le jour funeste où Konoha avait décidé de massacrer tous les siens. Le fait de rendre le quartier et les biens des Uchiha à Sasuke n’était que du décorum social. Une manière de faire comme si tout était normal. Et Sasuke ne supportait pas cette nonchalance. Kakashi était pourtant au courant de ce qui s’était vraiment passé avec Itachi. Mais rien n’avait été fait pour rendre son honneur au ninja le plus loyal au village de Konoha. Sasuke en était malade. Personne n’avait été puni, personne n’avait été mis au courant qu’un véritable génocide avait été organisé en sous-main par les dirigeants de Konoha. Itachi Uchiha et tous les siens avaient perdus leur honneur, et Sasuke ne pourrait jamais le leur rendre. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait désormais c’était reconstruire son clan et vivre un semblant de vie normale. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire.

Ce fut un coup frappé à sa porte d’entrée qui sortit le jeune Uchiha de ses pensées. Qui pouvait-il donc venir le déranger ? Sa future épouse était-elle encore en proie à certaines inquiétudes se demanda-t-il en repensant à leur dernière entrevue. Il avait néanmoins été impressionné par le cran de la jeune fille. Elle avait osée venir jusqu’à lui pour discuter d’un sujet aussi sensible. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir peur de lui ce qui était aussi une bonne chose. Sasuke sortit alors de son bureau et sentit immédiatement le chakra de son ancienne coéquipière. « _Qu’est-ce qu’elle me veut ?_ » pensa Sasuke en soupirant. Malgré son agacement le jeune garçon alla tout de même ouvrir la porte.

Sakura se tenait bien droite devant sa porte, les deux bras le long du corps. Son teint était cireux et il semblait qu’elle avait pleuré une longue partie de la journée. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle portait sa blouse de médecin ninja. Sasuke n’avait jamais trouvé la jeune fille particulièrement belle. Pourtant, là pour la première fois, il la trouva attendrissante. Mais il ne laissa absolument pas cette impression transparaitre.

 **_Que fais-tu là ?** Lui demanda-t-il finalement en pinçant les lèvres.

Sakura laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise et baissa les yeux contre le sol. La jeune fille semblait vraiment incapable de regarder son ancien coéquipier dans les yeux. Depuis la Guerre quelque chose semblait s’être brisé en la jeune ninja aux cheveux roses.

 **_J’ai appris que tu allais te marier** , murmura-t-elle finalement d’une voix douce.

C’était la première fois que Sasuke entendait une voix aussi douce sortir de la bouche de la ninja. Elle avait toujours une voix dure, autoritaire, ou au contraire suppliante et hystérique. Sasuke n’était pas habitué à cette voix douce et à cet air résigné. Poussant un soupir il décida finalement de laisser entrer la jeune fille. Il l’invita à rentrer et lui désigna une chaise où elle pourrait s’asseoir. La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête et s’exécuta sans mot dire. Après quelques instants de silence Sasuke décida qu’il en avait assez.

 **_Qu’est-ce que tu veux Sakura ?** aboya-t-il ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il ne supportait pas qu’on lui fasse perdre son temps ainsi. Si quelqu’un avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu’il le fasse. Il n’avait jamais été fan des grands silences empli d’ambiguïté. Les gens parlaient, ou partaient. C’était sa philosophie.

Sakura leva alors les yeux vers son interlocuteur et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle le regarda vraiment. Elle le trouva changé. Ses traits étaient plus durs et son regard semblait las. La où auparavant les iris de son ami brillaient de haine, ils étaient désormais comme un lac sombre. Un lac limpide, sans aucun éclat. Les yeux de Sasuke ne véhiculaient plus aucune émotion. Ses cheveux étaient longs, et son port de tête semblait encore plus altier qu’avant. Le jeune homme avait vraiment grandi, pris en assurance. C’était un homme désormais. Une homme qui était chef de clan et qui allait se marier.

 **_Pourquoi elle ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement sa voix semblant reprendre ses accents habituels.

Evidemment qu’elle voulait parler de ça. Elle ne devait pas avoir dépassé son amourette d’enfant. Sasuke n’avait jamais compris les sentiments de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose à son égard. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle n’aimait que l’image qu’elle se faisait de lui. Elle aimait un Sasuke qu’elle idéalisait. Un Sasuke fort courageux, et sans défauts. Elle ne connaissait pas son passé, ses faiblesses, ses blessures, ses traumatismes. Comment pouvait-elle l’aimer ? Qu’espérait-t-elle à l’attendre ainsi—surtout après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir ? Il n’arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu’il ne l’avait jamais aimé ? Qu’il ne l’aimerait jamais ? Et que de toute façon il n’avait jamais—et ne risquait jamais—d’aimer quelqu’un de cette façon ?

 **_C’est comme ça Sakura,** répondit-il d’une voix lasse. Voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille il ajouta, **c’est un mariage arrangé.**

La jeune fille se leva alors et s’approcha de Sasuke. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le parfum de la jeune fille—une odeur de fruits rouge—lui monta à la gorge. Sasuke n’appréciait pas du tout cette proximité. Mais vu l’état de la jeune fille, il se dit que la repousser brusquement n’était pas forcément la meilleure des solutions.

 **_Et moi ?** demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui de Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiha comprenait bien ce qu’elle cherchait à faire. Elle pensait peut-être qu’en se rapprochant ainsi de lui, qu’avec cette proximité physique, ses rêves s’exauceraient peut-être. Mais cela n’allait pas du tout se passer comme elle l’espérait. Sasuke allait être obligé de briser les rêves de la jeune fille.

 **_C’est elle que j’ai choisi Sakura,** répondit Sasuke en s’éloignant de la jeune fille. **Tu devrais partir maintenant,** dit-il ensuite en lui indiquant la porte. **Et passer à autre chose** , ajouta-t-il avant d’aller s’enfermer dans son bureau sans même vérifier si son ancienne coéquipière partait comme il le lui avait demandé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Naruto n’avait jamais répondu à la confession de la jeune fille. Lors de l’attaque de Pain sur le village de Konoha, Hinata s’était battu comme une lionne. Elle avait protégé Naruto au péril de sa vie. Et elle lui avait dit pourquoi. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait. Elle le lui avait dit. Mais Naruto n’avait pas réagi, n’en avait jamais fait mention, comme si rien de tout cela ne s’était jamais passé. Hinata n’était même pas sûr que Naruto avait entendu sa confession. Mais s’il avait entendu et qu’il n’avait rien dit depuis, c’était qu’il ne partageait pas ses sentiments non ? C’est qu’il n’aimait pas la jeune fille de la même façon qu’elle l’aimait ? Qu’elle n’était une camarade ? Une sœur d’arme ?

Mais maintenant qu’Hinata allait se marier. « _Demain_ » pensa-t-elle avec effroi. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce que Naruto pensait d’elle avant qu’elle soit enfermée à jamais dans un mariage sans amour. Mais comment savoir ? Que faire ? Fallait-il carrément aller le voir et lui poser la question ? Rien qu’à cette pensée la jeune fille trembla de terreur. Hinata était dans son lit perdue dans ses pensées à mesure que la nuit avançait. La dernière nuit de sa vie de femme libre. Demain à la même heure elle partagerait le lit de celui qui serait alors son époux. A cette simple pensée Hinata laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Pourquoi devait-elle faire ça ? Pourquoi devait-elle absolument obéir à son père et aux Anciens ? Ne pouvait-elle pas mener la vie qu’elle souhaitait ? Serait-elle un jour débarrassée de toutes ces obligations ? Ou en devenant une Uchiha tout recommencerait comme avant ? Les réunions de clans, les alliances, le protocole…

Hinata entendit soudain un bruissement de papier juste de l’autre coté de la porte de sa chambre. Elle entendit qu’on glissait un parchemin sous le pas de sa porte, et que quelqu’un semblait ensuite s’enfuir à toute jambes. Pendant un instant Hinata hésita à utiliser son Byakugan pour savoir qui venait de faire cela, mais elle renonça. La personne ne voulait visiblement pas se faire remarquer, et Hinata n’aimait pas s’introduire dans l’intimité de son entourage. Hinata s’enroula alors dans un peignoir en soie et ramassa le parchemin. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et reconnu immédiatement l’écriture encore juvénile de sa petite sœur. Le mot invitait Hinata à faire ce qu’elle avait redouté toute la nuit.

_Va le voir ou tu le regrettera toute ta vie_

Hinata poussa un long soupir, mais décida que sa sœur avait raison. Elle avait besoin d’être fixée. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle s’habilla alors rapidement et sortit discrètement de sa chambre afin de pouvoir quitter le quartier Hyuga. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’elle se fasse repérer. Que diraient les gens en voyant la future mariée s’échapper de chez elle la veille de son mariage ? Elle ne pouvait risquer de tels commérages. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais, Sasuke non plus sans doute. Hinata activa alors son attribut héréditaire et réussit à sortir du district familial sans se faire remarquer. Courant à toute vitesse elle se dirigeait vers l’appartement de celui qu’elle aimait de tout son cœur. Elle se dirigeait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Konoha, l’espoir et la peur comme seul carburant. Elle vérifia avec son Byakugan que le ninja à la combinaison orange était bien chez lui. Et c’était le cas le jeune homme était assis à table plongé dans un livre à la couverture sombre. Ainsi sûre de cette information elle désactiva son Dojutsu avant de s’arrêter juste devant la porte de son ami. Maintenant arrivée, Hinata hésitait, elle avait perdue toute sa fougue et sa contenance. Elle ne savait plus si cela était vraiment une bonne idée. Qu’allait-elle lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer sa présence ici au beau milieu de la nuit ? Était-il au courant pour son mariage ? Qu’en pensait-il ? Alla-

Hinata fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l’ouverture de la porte d’entrée de l’appartement de Naruto. _« Il a dû sentir mon chakra »_ pensa-t-elle embarrassée. Le jeune garçon portait un pantalon large de couleur noire et un tee-shirt avec l’emblème du feu. Comme toujours Hinata se trouva comme pétrifiée devant le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Elle perdait toujours ses moyens quand elle se retrouvait confrontée à lui, et même si aujourd’hui elle ne s’évanouissait plus, elle n’était pas à l’aise.

Naruto s’approcha alors de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule. L’attrapant ensuite par la taille il l’invita—la força un peu—à rentrer à l’intérieur. Hinata se laissa faire sans dire un mot. Elle n’était jamais rentrée dans l’appartement du jeune garçon. L’agencement de la pièce était des plus simples. Une table, une armoire, un bureau et un lit. Seule la photo de la constitution de son équipe était posée sur le bureau. Rien ne trahissait la personnalité du jeune homme. L’appartement semblait vraiment impersonnel, comme si personne n’y vivait réellement.

 **_Hinata-chan, que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Naruto réellement inquiet pour son amie.

La jeune fille semblait à fleur de peu—encore plus que d’habitude—ce qui étonna Naruto. Il savait que le mariage entre la jeune fille et Sasuke aurait lieu demain, c’est pourquoi il était passablement étonné de la voir débarquer devant chez lui la veille de ses épousailles. N’ayant rien à lui offrir, Naruto se contenta de servir un verre d’eau à la jeune fille. Hinata l’attrapa et le but d’une traite.

 **_Na-Naruto,** commença-t-elle finalement en osant regarder le garçon aux cheveux blonds dans les yeux. **Tu te souviens quand Pain a attaqué le village ?** Demanda-t-elle les mains tremblantes.

Elle se mordit ensuite la lèvre, gênée par sa question idiote. « _Evidemment qu’il se souvient, il a tout fait pour sauver le village de la destruction_ » pensa-t-elle agacée contre elle-même. Elle s’obligea pourtant à continuer.

 **_Je, je t’ai dit quelque chose ce jo-jour là,** continua-t-elle en tentant de garder sa voix la plus audible possible.

Naruto comprit alors ce qui se passait. Toute la scène repassa dans son esprit. Il revit la jeune fille volant à son secours, déterminée à en découdre, déterminée à se battre pour lui. Et cela même au péril de sa propre vie. Et il se rappela ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Pourquoi elle faisait ça pour lui, pourquoi elle le défendait, et pourquoi elle le ferait toute sa vie. Elle l’aimait. Pas seulement comme un camarade, et comme un frère d’arme. Non elle l’aimait, elle l’aimait comme une femme peut aimer un homme. Comme une lionne prête à se battre pour celui qu’elle considérait comme son soleil. Naruto n’avait jamais oublié ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit ce jour-là, pourtant il n’avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu’il avait compris ce qu’elle avait dit. Naruto alors n’était pas prêt. L’akatsuki était toujours à sa recherche, Sasuke était toujours introuvable, et la guerre menaçait à tout instant. Naruto n’avait pas le temps pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quelques sentiments romantiques quand le monde qu’il connaissait menaçait de basculer dans la terreur.

Mais même après le dénouement de la guerre Naruto ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il ne s’était jamais vraiment interrogé sur les sentiments qu’il pouvait ressentir à l’égard d’Hinata. Il n’avait jamais voulu pousser plus loin l’introspection de ses sentiments. Et pourtant c’était ce qu’Hinata semblait lui demander ce soir. Elle semblait attendre une réponse. Une réponse qui pourtant ne changerait rien à sa situation, elle devait tout de même se marier le lendemain.

Naruto ne put se résigner à répondre clairement à la jeune fille. Il ne savait comment lui expliquer que ce n’était pas ce qu’il recherchait. Qu’il n’était pas prêt pour cela. Qu’il n’était pas sûr d’avoir jamais aimé quelqu’un de cette façon. Pas même Sakura. Et qu’il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela. Il était encore bien trop meurtri par trop de choses, les cicatrices étaient encore trop béantes pour qu’il puisse penser à cela. Il avait un monde à reconstruire et un rêve à accomplir.

Il approcha alors d’Hinata et attrapa doucement sa main. Il caressa ses doigts avec douceur et posa ses lèvres contre son front. Il l’embrassa doucement, tentant d’insuffler toute l’affection qu’il ressentait pour sa camarade. Lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’y était pour rien. Que c’était lui qui avait un problème. Qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû l’aimer en premier lieu. Qu’elle était trop bien pour lui. Qu’elle méritait d’être heureuse. Naruto espérait vraiment que la jeune fille puisse ressentir tout ce qu’il essayait de lui transmettre à travers ce baiser sur le front.

 **_Je suis désolé Hinata** , murmura finalement Naruto en s’éloignant.

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues de la ninja. Naruto pouvait presque toucher la tristesse de la jeune fille, entendre son cœur se briser en plusieurs morceaux. Et c’était de sa faute. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire de plus. Seulement lui assurer qu’il serait toujours son ami, qu’il serait toujours à ses côtés, qu’elle aurait toujours son soutien. Mais qu’il ne serait jamais celui qu’elle voulait qu’il soit.

Hinata renifla alors, et poussée par un afflux soudain de courage elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa furtivement les lèvres du jeune homme avant de s’enfuir au courant.

Au moins elle lui avait donné son premier baiser, et cela ni son père, ni Sasuke ne pouvait le lui prendre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une fois qu’elle fut sûre de ne plus être à portée de vue de Naruto, Hinata arrêta de courir. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler et un étrange sentiment d’apaisement s’était emparé d’elle. La jeune fille semblait avoir cessé de lutter, avoir accepté son destin. Elle allait épouser Sasuke Uchiha, lui faire des enfants, et c’était tout. C’était sa vie, son destin, et elle devait faire avec.

**_Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire ?**

Hinata reconnut immédiatement la voix de Sasuke. Celui-ci était posté sur un arbre, comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Quand il fut sûr que la jeune fille avait remarqué sa position, il sauta de l’arbre pour se retrouver juste en face d’elle. Le jeune homme la fixait sans aucune gêne. Hinata avait l’impression qu’il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Qu’il voyait tout, savait tout. Qu’il savait ce qu’elle venait de faire, de dire, et même de penser. Et pourtant cette intrusion dans son intimité ne la gênait pas. Non, étrangement, elle trouvait que c’était normal. Et même rassurant de ne pas avoir à cacher ses émotions pour une fois. D’être totalement à nue, et d’arrêter de mentir, de prétendre à longueur de journées.

Hinata se contenta alors d’hocher la tête en repenser au gout des lèvres de Naruto. A cette pensée elle ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Comment avait-elle osée ? D’où avait-elle tirée cette audace ?

 **_Tu n’auras aucun regret comme ça,** ajouta Sasuke en écartant une mèche rebelle du visage de sa promise.

Il savait depuis longtemps que la jeune fille était éperdument amoureuse de Naruto. Qui dans le village ne s’en était pas rendu compte ? Qui dans le village n’avait pas vu la jeune fille regarder Naruto avec admiration—et cela depuis des années—et amour ? Qui ne l’avait pas entendu encourager Naruto de toutes ses forces ? Qui ne l’avait pas vu rougir à chaque fois qu’on faisait mention d’un certain ninja aux cheveux blonds ? Quand il avait fait sa proposition de mariage il avait d’abord eu peur que cela fut un problème, mais en voyant l’obéissance que faisait preuve la jeune Hyuga il s’était dit que cela ne changerait rien finalement.

Au départ il ne voulait pas la suivre. Il voulait simplement voir comment elle gérait cette dernière nuit avant leurs épousailles. Mais quand il avait vu qu’elle sortait discrètement du quartier Hyuga la curiosité l’avait piqué. A distance raisonnable, et prenant soin de masquer son chakra, il l’avait suivi. Quand il l’avait vu prendre le chemin de l’appartement de Naruto il avait tout de suite comprit ce qui se tramait. Il avait donc décidé d’attendre qu’elle sorte pour voir dans quel état elle était.

 **_Je-je suis désolée,** murmura Hinata honteuse d’avoir été prise ainsi sur le fait.

Ce n’était vraiment pas un comportement digne d’une future épouse, et encore moins d’une future femme d’un chef de clan prestigieux. Elle se faisait honte, elle se dégoutait d’être faible comme cela.

 **_Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de t’excuser,** soupira Sasuke en attrapant la main de la jeune fille.

Hinata trembla au touché de son futur époux mais ne dégagea pas sa main. Après tout, elle devait bien apprendre à être touchée par lui. Elle allait devenir sa femme le lendemain, la chair de sa chair, la mère de ses enfants si les Dieux le voulaient bien. Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui de Sasuke et crut y lire de la compassion. Comme si le jeune comprenait tout à fait ses états d’âmes, comme s’il était prêt à les partager, à les faire sien.

Hinata retira alors sa main et se mit sur le pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son futur époux.

 **_Bonne nuit Sasuke-san** , murmura-t-elle avant de s’enfuir dans la nuit.

 **_Bonne nuit Hinata,** répondit doucement Sasuke avant de disparaitre à son tour.

* * *


End file.
